vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eamon Liandri
Sir Eamonsworth His Teethyness Ripper Liandrius The Third (Just call him Eamon, ee-mun) is the Super Duper Omega King of Eamon Wurld (formerly The Eastlands) and the little brother of Erykas Liandri. Eamon has a surprising knack for business, despite his stature and bizarre appearance, has made a name for himself by creating pizza in the land of Haven, and making a fortune on it. Being the ruler of the former Eastlands, Eamon is one of the 5 Supreme Leaders in the continent of Haven. Appearance Three feet tall and round as a basketball, Eamon gets around by waddling or occasionally rolling. Has a huge mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and can strip a creature to bones faster than a pirahna (though he'll only use this ability for self defense, otherwise you'll find him stuffing his face with his own brand of pizza). Eamon has the same color as as his sister Erykas, deep green. Eamon seems incapable of changing back to human form. His Werewolf form, if it can be considered that, actually looks a lot more like a baby bear. He has a tiny black nose, and has brown fur. He has very short and stubby arms and legs, which can sometimes make it difficult for him to do things. He has a wee little fluffy tail. He has little pupppy like ears. It is impossible to tell where Eamon's head ends and where his body begins. Eamon actually had a drastically different look than he does now. He looked more like a furry impling, with very lanky limbs and long sharp claws. His head was actually very distguishable from his body, and he moved by crawling and scurrying about. He was able to scale walls and even crawl on the cieling. He had very large eyes and a snout, and little but pointy ears. Because of the werewolf healing factor affecting his crippled spine directly, his spine grew, and was rather visible along his back. Because of this he was almost always hunched over, but he could finally walk again. Eamon has only been seen in his human form twice throughout the story. In his first debut, and in the future timeline. This shown him with the same color hair as Erykas, although a lighter shade of red and brown. Eamon had a sickly appearance as a boy, and his skin was paler than normal. Eamon was crippled since birth, and needed the aid of crutches to move around. The second time his human form was seen was in the future timeline. As Eamon curiously never ages, he looked almost exactly as he did in his debut. This includes his sickly pale skin, however, in the future, this was caused by the White Silver bullet in his body. Eamon doesn't wear clothes much. He has been seen in both timelines with a very mafia-esque suit with matching fedora. When performing as the drummer of the hit heavy metal band Purple Mutant Bunnies, Eamon's hair is spiked into a mohawk, and he wears spiked black wristbands and a black teeshirt. Abilities & Powers Eamon's most prominent power, is his ability to spin as such a high velocity he becomes a small cyclone of chaos. When like this, Eamon can strip down large sea serpents to the bone in seconds. Eamon seem's incapable of being harmed by anyone other than himself; He has been caught at the ground zero of explosions, smacked into the sky, set on fire, and crushed, and emerged unharmed save for a angry scowl, meanwhile, he has been known to hurt himself often, like getting nasty splinters in his paws, or running into things. Eamon can also curl his head, arms and legs into his belly, and get around by rolling. He can reach very high speeds, able to bust through walls if going fast enough. It becomes very difficult for Eamon to stop when he's rolling at high velocity, so he usually has to crash into something hard to stop. Eamon's teeth can crush even metals, and he can eat virtually anything, Eamon's stomach acids burn at 40,000 degrees, incinerating anything that touches it. Despite his age, Eamon is a finnacial and economical genius, and a monopoly mastermind. He is the third richest person in the entire continent. Eamon has an extensive knowledge of the layout of the land, most likely from reading Taylor's maps. He knows many hidden passages and valleys, and knows the patrol routes and checkpoints of the military by heart. Eamon is rumored to be the head of a crime syndicate, this is yet to be proven. Being the Super Duper Omega King of Eamon Wurld, Eamon as full reign and control his country and the standing army. He is one of the 5 Supreme Leaders of Haven. After the passing of Sombra, Eamon is now the leader of her and Shadow's Pack, and can call on them at anytime. He usually has a couple with him at all times, and he can summon Shadow Jr. with a specially made whistle. He can also use this whistle to traverse great distances using Nightmare Portals. Eamon is an accomplished thief, and has stolen many a great treasure from museums and secrets vaults alike. Personality Eamon is very childish, and rightfully so. What one notices fist about Eamon, aside his appearance, is his inability to speak the common tongue, or any tongue for that matter. When Eamon speaks, only pure gibberish comes out. The only people able to understand this nonsense are animals, babies, and ironically, The Cortez Clan. Although he is 9 years now, his body does not seem to have aged passed age 4, and so, neither has his mind. Don't get it twisted; Eamon knows the darker side of the world better than most, and knows when it is time to get serious. But that aside, Eamon's life is essentially playtime 24/7/365. He is always seen with a big smile and grin on his face, and despite his past, is one of the most innocent characters in the entire story. Being a child, Eamon can be scared easily, but he can also be very brave despite his tiny stature. Despite his ''OBSCENE ''wealth, Eamon is not conceded. He loves helping others, and routinely rides around his kingdom just giving away tons of gold. He works along side his workers in his factories and even pays them handsomely. The only time Eamon can speak fluent common is when drunk. When this happens, ironically, Fang can no longer understand him. Eamon is highly intelligent and an extremely succesful businessman and entrupeneur. He never misses a business oppurtunity, runs his own business empire entirely by himself. Relationships Erykas Eamon loves his older sister Erykas dearly and truly. He was brokenhearted when she left home, and cherished every visit. Eamon gets very angry when someone tries to harm Erykas, and viciously defends her like a ravenous tiny attack dog. They share a perfect older sister little brother bond, though he has been known to drive her insane from time to time. Not much makes Eamon happier than being able to help Erykas out. Even though he can no longer talk common, he has maintained his affectionate name for her, Reekas. Fang The fact that an innocent little child became best friends with the most wanted pirate in the world is almost impossible to believe. Throughout Hector's stay with The Pack, he and Eamon became partners in crime and best buds. Fang taught him every trick in the book, which may have lead to Eamon's mischievious side. Eamon took Fang's departure hardest out of the others, but knows he will return one day. Eamon looks up to the infamous Pirate Captain, and hopes to one day, be tall like him. Shadow and Sombra Shadow and Sombra were perhaps the two beings who Eamon loved most along with Erykas. He was turned accidently by Sombra, and since then, both Great Wolves took a fierce protection over the child, and raised him as their own. Eamon considers them both his true parents, as his biological parents had a very broken life with him. The pair taught him everything they know, some of which is extremely powerful magics. Eamon was shown crying inconsolably at Shadow's death, yet didn't shed a single tear for Sombra, because her last wish, was for him to be strong, and to take care of his siblings. He has taken her wish in stride, and lives by it. He has numerous statues of the Great Wolves in his palace, and his kingdom. Taylor Eamon see's Taylor as an older brother, and the two get along very well. Eamon takes great amusement from Taylor's bad luck of getting hurt, however he is also understanding of this, since Eamon also gets hurt in outrageous ways, many times alongside Taylor. He calls Taylor 'Taypor'. Shadow and Sombra Pack Eamon see's the offspring of his surrogate parents as his own siblings. He is the ringleader of the pack, and has a powerful bond with all of them. Asha and Cub Princess Asha and the Sun Tribe cub Princess are currently staying with Eamon. Asha has taken Eamon under her wing and has become a mentor to him, teaching him, albeit with some difficulty, the ways of the warrior. She knows Eamon isn't a fighter, but the little furball keeps insisting. No interaction has yet been seen between Eamon and the Cub Princess, but it is implied they get along very well, both being children. Quotes ''"Abu." ''-Eamon's signature phrase ''"gibberish" ''-Eamon on... Just about anything. ''"EET!" ''- The sound anyone makes after being subjected to Eamons 'pinchy finger' neck attack Category:People